Currently available educational robotic construction kits include numerous modules (or pieces), where the modules may have integrated electrical and data links with other modules. By connecting the modules together, people may construct toy robots and program them using specific software. However, these modules are of different forms and shapes, and are often complicated to learn and to construct. Many modules are also small and may be hazardous to younger children. The currently available educational robotic construction kits are thus geared more towards high school or college level students.
The modular elements of the construction kits usually have specific functions and therefore limit the functionality of robots and other assembled constructions. In addition, current modules in robotic construction kits are normally put together utilizing complex and unreliable magnetic or mechanical connectors.
It is therefore desirable to provide a modular robotics construction kit, with electrical and programmable components, that is simple to learn and construct, and that provides advantages heretofore unknown in the art.